<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do you Take this Man by wendywobbles2016</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477167">Do you Take this Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywobbles2016/pseuds/wendywobbles2016'>wendywobbles2016</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bridezilla, F/M, Love, Modern AU, Wedding Planning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywobbles2016/pseuds/wendywobbles2016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiration comes from a tv show called “Don’t Tell the Bride” where a groom gets £13,000 and 3 weeks to plan the wedding with out the brides input - dress, venue everything is done without the bride. The results can vary from insane to cute to unique and sometimes down right awful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gale Hawthorne/Madge Undersee, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wedding Favours.....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! So here’s my latest story featuring some of our beloved HG characters.  Rather unusually for me this story has a fully realised plan and outline.  So that might keep me on track with actually concluding a long multi chapter story 🤣🤣 </p><p>I own nothing just except maybe a few of the hair brained wedding ideas that might appear here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gale Hawthorne was many things but a man who loved the spotlight was not one of them. </p><p>Which is why when Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark heard he had been selected to appear on one of Panem’s most famous reality tv shows “Do you take this man?” they were understandably shocked. </p><p>“Ok I think I heard you wrong but it really did sound like you just said you and Madge have been selected to appear on  “Do you take this man?” and will start shooting in four days” said Katniss</p><p>She had just taken a beer out of the fridge, she held the bottle up to Peeta who nodded he would take one, Gale however shook his head- the guy was buzzing enough as it was. </p><p>Once she opened the beers she sat back down at the kitchen table beside Peeta who tipped the bottle towards her in thanks. </p><p>“Look right now it’s the only way we can see to get married right now.  It’ll be fun!”</p><p>Katniss snorted “Gale seriously can’t you just go to the Justice Building and take care of it?”</p><p>“I would - well I mean we would of course.  We applied as a joke initially, then the researcher contacted us, and we just went with it. Imagine how shocked we were when they said they wanted us to appear.” </p><p>Gale continued. </p><p>“When her dad died it was a huge shock to find out how much debt he’d left behind and then there were the loans he’d taken out under her name. This has cheered her up, and it’s been so hard for her lately.”</p><p>Peeta and Katniss looked at each other feeling guilty.  Although they didn’t know Madge very well Gale was head over heels in love with her. </p><p>Gale and Madge had moved from the City to Seamton several months ago. Gale had grown up in Seam(as locals called it) with Peeta and Katniss and they had helped the couple settle in.</p><p>“We don’t have the money for a fancy wedding and this is the best way to achieve her dream. Aren’t you guys a little bit happy for us?” He asked</p><p>Peeta spoke “Of course… we’re just surprised and anything we can do to support you guys we will do.” </p><p>“That’s why I’m here actually.”</p><p>“Go on…..” sighed Katniss</p><p>“Right well firstly we’d like you guys to be our best man and bridesmaid and we were hoping Madge could stay here with you Katniss and Peeta could move in with me while we’re filming.”</p><p>“Gale, I would be honoured to be your best man.”</p><p>“Katniss? What about you?” </p><p>Slightly stunned Katniss didn’t really know what to think, she wasn’t close to Madge but she loved Gale and didn’t want to let him down. </p><p>“I’d be honoured Gale.” She smiled and seeing the relief on his face she knew she’d made the right decision. </p><p>Gale then outlined what would happen in the coming days. The crew would start filming on Saturday and for 3 weeks Gale would take control of all wedding preparations,the bride would move out and have no contact with her groom. The first Madge would see of her big day was the morning of - what could go wrong? </p><p>GMGMGMGMGM</p><p>The first thing that went wrong involved Peeta and Katniss.  When the director -Cressida- discovered they were a couple and that the bride and groom would be staying with them she wasn’t happy. </p><p>“Gale, Madge you guys understand my concerns right? There is meant to be no contact and if your wedding team is a couple then the risk of plans being leaked and Madge finding out what’s going on is increased ten fold. Couples talk. That’s why the no contact rule is a thing.” </p><p>Madge spoke “Surely this isn’t the first time you have encountered this issue?”</p><p>“It is actually. I need a cigarette and to think about how to deal with this. I’ll be back.” with that Cressida left the room.</p><p>“Gale, do something.” Madge hissed. </p><p>Gale put his hand on Madge’s trying to comfort her.  He didn’t know what to do but he knew there was no way Peeta or Katniss would do anything to jeopardise his wedding day.</p><p>Cressida came back in and having considered the possibilities decided they could continue, but Katniss and Peeta would need to sign a similar, albeit less restrictive contract to Gale and Madge confirming that in the event one or other leaked details of anything to the bride or groom then there would be no wedding.</p><p>KPKPKPKPKP </p><p>The night before filming began Katniss Everdeen sat watching her boyfriend Peeta Mellark packing his bags preparing to move in with Gale.</p><p>“What have we gotten ourselves into” she grumbled “Gale owes us big time.” </p><p>“Tell me about it” replied Peeta “don’t get me wrong I’m happy to help them but they had some nerve trying to get us to sign that contract no way was I going to agree to not being able to see or talk to you.” </p><p>When Madge and Gale came to talk to them about what had happened at the meeting and presented them with Cressida’s solution they had both refused.  </p><p>Katniss was especially irritated by Gale’s assumption that they would just agree. </p><p>After some arguments Cressida agreed that no contract for Peeta and Katniss would be necessary and that they could see each other once a week(without cameras!). </p><p>“Well Peeta I for one am very grateful that you can charm the birds from the trees, and managed to get us out of that crappy contract.” </p><p>“What can I say? As Abernathy High’s debate champion my arguments are very persuasive. Even fancy city folk fall under my spell. You seen my charger?” Peeta asked. </p><p>“The kitchen I think, I’ll get it for you.” Katniss hopped off their bed. </p><p>When she returned she stood in the doorway for a second taking in the sight, damn she loved that boy. </p><p>“You need a haircut, handsome” she said, passing him the charger. </p><p>“I’ll sort it out before the big day I guess. Maybe Gale will arrange a groom grooming” He laughed </p><p>“I hope your speech isn’t going to have jokes that bad.” </p><p>“Maybe but you’ll just have to wait and see.  Let’s have dinner and enjoy our final few hours together. The next three weeks are going to be interesting.” </p><p>GMGMGMGMGM </p><p>Across town Gale and Madge were spending their final night together. </p><p>They had recorded interviews as a couple and individually. Talking about how they met, the proposal and then a little about why they loved each other. </p><p>Gale was much more reticent then Madge. Madge had studied drama in college and was a natural in front of the camera, Gale took a little longer to warm up but once he did Cressida assured him that what they had was “gold”. </p><p>“I think I’m all packed. The crew will be here at 9am to film me leaving and going to Katniss’.  Castor and Rue will be working with me mostly, and Pollux and Jackson  are your team. I thought there would be more crew members but Cressida says most of the team work back in Studio 451 putting the footage together.” Magde told Gale. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry babe, it’s gonna be perfect. I know you better than you know yourself. In three weeks you will become Mrs Hawthorne. We’ve discussed our wedding a million times. I’ve got this. You just have to trust me?”</p><p>Madge smiled that dazzling smile that won Gale over in the first place and hoped that she could trust him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 21 Days To Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With 3 weeks until the big day filming and planning starts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katniss was up early ready to say goodbye to Peeta and welcome Madge into their home.</p><p>She found this whole scenario beyond weird. Her sister Primrose had hooted with laughter when Katniss and Peeta told her what was happening. </p><p>“You’re gonna be on tv!! Oh Katniss that’s so funny.” </p><p>“I’ll be a background player at best, Peeta will be front and center living it up in Wedding Land with Gale. I only hope Gale knows what he’s doing” replied Katniss. </p><p>“I’m sure he does. He’ll know exactly what type of wedding he and Madge would want. It’s so exciting isn’t it?”  </p><p>Katniss didn’t necessarily agree but to each their own she supposed. </p><p>Her musings were interrupted by a pair of arms snaking around her waist. </p><p>“Penny for your thoughts?” asked Peeta kissing her neck.</p><p>“Just thinking about what’s ahead of us for the next few weeks.” she replied, turning her head slightly to place a kiss on Peeta’s cheek. </p><p>“I know, I’m dreading it a bit to be honest. What if I come across as an ass on camera or help Gale plan the worst wedding in history.” Peeta said.</p><p>Katniss spun around to face Peeta “Impossible! A man with such fantastic taste as yours could never mess up.” </p><p>“This is very true, I mean look how hot my girlfriend is? A total babe some might say.” </p><p>This remark earned him an eye roll and a grin. </p><p>“Spill Everdeen you are looking very worried and it isn’t even our wedding.”</p><p>“I’m worried how I’ll cope with Madge. We don’t have a whole lot in common, and she can be a bit up her own bum sometimes.” </p><p>Peeta laughed at this statement but before he could put her mind at ease the doorbell rang. </p><p>“Showtime” she muttered. </p><p>“Come on, we can do this. Just remember this is for Gale and Madge and it’ll soon be over.”</p><p>GPGPGPGPGP </p><p>Peeta arrived at Gale’s house, but his arrival wasn’t “enough” and he was handed a box of beer to carry in - to set the tone of “Guys gone Wild” </p><p>“Is this really necessary?” Peeta asked</p><p>The assistant shooting with them today insisted it was, and Gale seemed ok with it so Peeta re did his walk into Gale’s house. </p><p>Several times, with shots from multiple directions. </p><p>Once the crew were happy they moved on to Gale discussing the wedding and his vision for it. </p><p>Gale suddenly seemed completely overwhelmed. </p><p>“Ok… right….” he gulped. </p><p>The assistant began to ask him some questions designed to get Gale to relax and get him to start sharing his wedding plans. </p><p>“Well first Madge is really a very traditional girl, but I see her as a risk taker too so my plan is to combine the two. I’m a keen outdoors man so I was thinking of a Robin Hood sort of wedding!” </p><p>“Sort of medieval style, pig roast, mead and ale. Get the guests dressed up too. Venue wise I was thinking up in the woods, and as a special surprise I’d shoot an apple from her head.”</p><p>Peeta’s head swivelled to look at Gale. </p><p>“Maybe no shooting your bride…” suggested Peeta. </p><p>“Relax Peeta I know what I’m doing, now grab your phone I’ll grab the laptop. We have a wedding to plan.” </p><p>KMKMKMKM </p><p>Meanwhile at Katniss’ house Madge was just settling into the room that would be home for the next 3 weeks. </p><p>Madge didn’t know Katniss very well and was slightly intimidated but her. Katniss was calm, strong, smart and Madge felt inadequate beside her.  </p><p>Madge had -to an outsider- a very idyllic childhood filled with horses, pretty dresses, fancy schools and music lessons but her mother had passed away when she was young and her father who no doubt loved Madge was ill equipped to raise the child. </p><p>He was from old money, money that by the time Madge’s father Jonah was born had mostly all been spent </p><p>Jonah had a spoiled childhood indulged by parents who didn’t know any better themselves.  Their “fortune” was really a series of loans and gifts from acquaintances who knew the power the Undersees had in times gone by. </p><p>Jonah Undersee also appeared to be a very accomplished businessman. In death it was revealed he had nothing like the wealth he led people to believe.</p><p>Madge was lucky that Gale didn’t run for the hills when she revealed the mess she found herself in. Her father had left her high and dry. Gale let her rage and cry and then told her to find a solution. </p><p>So she did. With Gale’s help she unwound a lifetime worth of chaos and paid off all her family’s debt and as a consequence she bid farewell to her old life.</p><p>They moved to Seamton when Gale was offered a teaching position in the local college and she found a job in the High School.  It was a nice life, Madge was happy and felt secure for the first time ever.</p><p>There was a knock on the door frame and she looked up to see Katniss standing there with a cup of coffee in her hand. </p><p>“You look like you could do with one.” Katniss smiled passing it over. </p><p>She took a sip and grimaced “Sorry I should have said I don’t take sugar anymore.” </p><p>As she put the cup down on the chest of drawers beside her Madge realised she probably sounded ungrateful - this was the effect Katniss had on her.</p><p>Katniss clenched her jaw but said nothing.</p><p>“Ok, well the camera crew have set up in the garden they want to do a piece with us, I’ll ask about the wedding and we just have a conversation I guess.” </p><p>“Perfect, just tell them I need 30 minutes to fix my hair and makeup. It’ll give you time to change too.” Madge smiled sweetly. </p><p>Katniss stared down at herself, she was wearing jeans, a tshirt and flip flops. What was Madge expecting a ball gown and high heels?  </p><p>“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” she asked Madge. </p><p>“Nothing I suppose, it’s just we’re going to be on tv.” </p><p>“Madge no one will give a hoot about what I’m wearing. It’s all about you and Gale.” </p><p>“I suppose you’re right, this is the our big day and you said it yourself you are very much a background player. I’ll just get changed and meet you in the garden, could you just close the door and give me some privacy?” she smiled sweetly at Katniss as she essentially dismissed her. </p><p>Katniss walked back down the hallway and let the crew know what Madge had said, as she walked out to the garden she was sure she heard someone muttering something about a bridezilla. </p><p>Nearly an hour after Katniss had told Madge the crew wanted to film them she finally appeared.</p><p>It was another forty minutes before she was happy with the set up. </p><p>Finally they were ready to film the “spontaneous” bride and bridesmaid chat. </p><p>“Are you worried about what Gale might have planned for your wedding?” Katniss asked for the seventh time. </p><p>“No. I trust Gale. I see a very traditional wedding- the church, the long aisle, roses and a beautiful dress. My nightmare would be something themed. Can you imagine? So tacky!” she shuddered at the thought of that. </p><p>“I love soft colours, muted blues or dusky pinks. Nothing dark and certainly no red. I just like simple and safe. What about you Katniss, what sort of wedding would you like , you know if Peeta ever proposed?”</p><p>Katniss didn’t know whether Madge was having a go or not. She had this way of saying things that stung but also were truthful, it made it difficult to challenge her. </p><p>So she simply smiled and answered Madge. </p><p>“Something small just our families and friends or just elope!” </p><p>“Sounds lovely” said Madge in a tone that suggested the opposite. </p><p>Once the crew had gotten what they needed they told Madge they would be back in a week to take her to her dream venues to film her reactions as they walked through them. </p><p>The same day they would bring her dress shopping to get footage of her trying on and choosing her look. </p><p>This would form part of the show eventually highlighting how similar or not the bride and grooms ideas were.</p><p>When the crew left Madge told Katniss that since she wasn’t needed for filming for a week she was going to go visit a friend in District 2 for three days and retrieving a small holdall, she jumped into her car and left. </p><p>Katniss stood in shock for a minute and then started laughing. </p><p>Madge Undersee was something else.  </p><p>Katniss hoped Peeta was having a better time.</p><p>GPGPGPGP </p><p>Peeta was exhausted and it was only day one.  </p><p>Initially Gale was full of plans but Peeta got him to slow down and list out  what he wanted for the wedding and what he absolutely had to have to make this wedding work. </p><p>Suffice to say the wants outnumbered what he absolutely had to have, and the first time he made the list he left off the flowers and the wedding dress completely from the “must have list”.</p><p>“Do you want the ceremony and reception in the same place?” asked Peeta</p><p>“Yeah it makes sense, no additional travel which might cut some costs. Hey look here in The Snow Park we can get married by the waterfall and have a picnic then.” Gale was very enthusiastic. </p><p>“Ok but what about restrooms and it isn’t the easiest walk down for kids or ladies in heels.”  Peeta pointed out. </p><p>“Oh I hadn’t thought of that. What about the Botanical Gardens?” </p><p>“Give them a ring, see if it’s possible.” </p><p>Turns out a wedding was possible and Gale, Peeta and the camera crew arranged to go visit it the next morning.</p><p>“I can make your cake” offered Peeta “that’ll save you some money.” </p><p>“Yeah? That would be great. I like vanilla and Madge likes strawberry, can you work with that?” </p><p>“Yeah of course, it’s a really classic combination.” </p><p>Gale had started a budget and spreadsheet so he could keep a close eye on everything.  </p><p>The production assistant -Annie -was very impressed and asked Gale if he had always been this organised with money. </p><p>“Yeah, well my dad died when I was 14 years old. We never had much money growing up and mom was really good with making what we had last. I learnt from her to save for what I wanted, keep a close eye on finances and haggle. My mom is a world class haggler and I’m hoping with those skills, Peeta’s sweet talking ways and family baking skills I can maximise this budget.” Gale grinned. </p><p>Annie laughed “Well Gale I’m really looking forward to seeing what you and Peeta will come up with. Now I think we’re done for today, we’ll be back tomorrow and hopefully find your venue.”</p><p>After the crew had left Gale slumped down. </p><p>“You ok?” Peeta asked, passing him a beer. </p><p>“Yeah this list is huge and 3 weeks to plan things. How do I tackle it? How can I ensure that I give Madge her dream day?” </p><p>Peeta had never seen Gale so stressed.</p><p>“Ok we don’t have to do everything tonight.  Let’s look at how easy your theme would be to pull together.  Are you stuck to the Robin Hood idea?”</p><p>“I guess not, it just seemed fun you know? And I know from the show that slightly out there ideas always go over well.”</p><p>“True but it’s your wedding. Do you guys want an elegant and fun affair or a ratings grabber for the show? I know the tv company is paying for the wedding but that doesn’t mean they have push you into a direction you don’t want to go in.”</p><p>Gale nodded his head “Lose the gimmicks? Fine I think you might be right. Let’s get back to the drawing board. I’ll order the pizza. It’s gonna be a long night.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 16 Days to Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gale’s plans are coming together and Katniss and Madge have a talk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A lot can happen in just a few days, and Team Bridegroom was on fire. </p><p>Gale had listened to Peeta and after the first day filming decided that he would nix the full Robin Hood experience but take inspiration from the colours,aesthetics and keep it simple. </p><p>They went to the Botanic Gardens and met with the Venue Coordinator, a very glamorous and somewhat scary woman named Effie Trinket. </p><p>Gale had explained what he was hoping to achieve and why he was being followed by a camera crew. </p><p>“I’m sorry Mr. Hawthorne but did you say you need a venue in three weeks…..” she looked genuinely horrified. </p><p>“Yes, we have about 60 guests for the whole wedding -the ceremony and dinner and then maybe 20 more for the evening.” Gale looked to Peeta to confirm the numbers. </p><p>“That’s right. We organised the guest last night, if we sort the venue today we will get the invites out by the end of the week.” Peeta responded. </p><p>“Oh my you boys are organised! I do think we can help you though. As yours is a smaller wedding our Walled Garden would accommodate all your party for the ceremony. Follow me.” and Effie walked off at speed in impossibly high heels with the crew, Gale and Peeta struggling to keep up. </p><p>“Your beautiful bride could walk in via the gate at the back, we could set the ceremony up here, we would just need a table, some flowers and  maybe candles. Simple and elegant. Your guests  will be seated on either side of the path way, the gardens can supply white chairs.” </p><p>Gale looked around- this was perfect. </p><p>“Can we see the area where the reception would take place Miss Trinket?” He enquired. </p><p>“Of course, this way.” and she was off making her way towards one of the glass buildings nearby.</p><p>“This was used as a greenhouse many years ago. However it was upgraded and now serves for meetings and conferences. We will supply tables, chairs, linens and all dishes and glassware.  You can decorate as you wish.”</p><p>“What about catering?” enquired Gale. </p><p>“When we host events we usually hire outside catering. If you choose to have your wedding here I can give you a supplier list, or we will allow you to use your own. Once we are satisfied with all their certifications it course.” </p><p>“Ok, well Miss Trinket I love the garden. Madge’s favourite flower is a pink rose so it would be nice to marry surrounded by them, but I’m betting this won’t come cheap?” </p><p>It was time to get down to business. </p><p>The figure quoted was high but not too bad but Gale was hoping he might be able to knock a grand off it, so the haggling began. </p><p>Pollux, Jackson and Annie watched in awe as Gale somehow managed to get fifteen hundred dollars off the price.</p><p>Effie looked stunned but laughed when shaking Gales hand to seal the deal and told him if he fancied putting his negotiation skills to work for her she would be delighted to have him. </p><p>Annie actually gave him a round of applause and rang Cressida to tell her about what had happened. </p><p>“Ok that’s a big one ticked off the list, now we have the date and venue we can get the invites done. Finally all those years of icing cakes comes in handy your writing is easily the best out of us all.” Gale slapped Peeta in the back. </p><p>The catering was next, and Gale managed to snag a pig roast, with sides and rolls for his 60 person guest list…. but had to revise it when Peeta pointed out he had forgotten to factor in the bridal party. </p><p>He upped everything to 70 joking to Peeta about Katniss' giant appetite. </p><p>“Woman eats like a horse and fast too like she’ll never see food again.” he guffawed while miming shovelling food into his face.</p><p>“Gale you are now on camera teasing my gorgeous girlfriend and her eating habits. I can’t wait to see what Katniss does to you when this airs.” laughed Peeta. </p><p>GPGPGPGPGP</p><p>On day three he took a trip to a jewellery near his job and sorted out their wedding bands. A platinum band for Madge and titanium for him. </p><p>One thing that became apparent was that in some cases ,as with Madge’s wedding ring, stores didn’t always have her the exact sizes in stock and in order to meet the wedding deadline Gale had to pay extra. </p><p>Suddenly he could see why grooms on the show ended up running out of cash.</p><p>GPGPGPGPGP</p><p>Time was also something Gale was running out of. </p><p>Working full time meant they spent evenings sending emails and returning calls and setting up out of hours meetings with vendors- it really was tougher then it looked.</p><p>Gale was feeling very pleased with how things were progressing.</p><p>“I’ve booked the limos with Cray’s Cars - they have given us a great price on a car for Madge and Katniss, my family and then a car for me .” Gale was in full wedding planning mode. </p><p>“Paring back the medieval theme was a great idea, but I really like the dresses I saw online, here take a look Peeta? I wonder if we can get that style. Madge would look great in a dress like that.” Gale had 2 appointments confirmed with bridal stores at the weekend.</p><p>“I need to plan the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties now…. I have Thom, Vick, Rory, Darius and you. I don’t want to go wild. Paintballing and then to the bar?” He looked at Peeta who just nodded in agreement. </p><p>“Thinking the same for Madge. An activity and a bar? Katniss, Delly, Prim, my mom, Aunt Lily, her friends Bristel and Leevy? I can leave some money behind the bar?”</p><p>“Ok but what about dinner for them? Are they to pay for that themselves?” asked Peeta</p><p>“Yes! I mean why wouldn’t they….wait should I pay?” Gale suddenly looked unsure. “Wait should I pay for ours too, my budget doesn’t cover any of this.” </p><p>All of a sudden cool calm and collected Gale was looking very much the stressed groom. </p><p>KMKMKMKMKM </p><p>After her little impromptu break away, Madge and Katniss saw very little of each other for a few days. The early part of the week both were working and doing other things however on Thursday they found themselves at home at the same time.  </p><p>Katniss offered to cook dinner.  </p><p>As always things were a bit awkward between the pair. </p><p>Katniss who was normally useless in these situations decided to try to make things a little less weird between them she asked Madge if she could give her a hand getting dinner figuring while they worked they could  talk</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever hung out without Gale around” Katniss stated. </p><p>“I guess not.” responded Madge. </p><p>“Madge, why did you ask me to be your bridesmaid?” Katniss had been curious about this from the first time Gale asked her and couldn’t hold her tongue any longer.</p><p>“It was Gale’s idea.” replied Madge looking up from the vegetables she was chopping. </p><p>Madge cringed as soon as the words left her mouth, especially when Katniss first looked hurt and then angry.</p><p>“Katniss I’m so sorry, that came out all wrong. I can’t stop putting my foot in my mouth when I’m around you. You are this cool, calm, collected person and I just seem to spend half my time insulting you.”</p><p>She took a deep breath before continuing.</p><p>“I mentioned to Gale that I would like you to be in my bridal party because I figured you would be honest with me, and if Gale makes any wild decisions you might see the logic behind them and be able to help me understand. But now I’m all confused and miss Gale so much. I can’t even ring him or text him.”</p><p>And then the absolute worst thing that Katniss could imagine happened: Madge burst into tears.</p><p>“Oh Madge! Don’t cry…... No really don’t cry. I have no idea how to handle crying.” Katniss tried to make it sound like a joke; it wasn’t crying people sent her into a panic. </p><p>“Let me just move the pot off the burner. You put down the knife and I’m gonna get us both a beer.”</p><p>Katniss quickly got sorted all the while thinking she needed to channel Prim to help with Madge. Prim was so much better at this kind of thing. </p><p>She turned around and took in the sight of Madge - red eyed and very tired looking. </p><p>“Change of plan, Madge I want you to go take a nice long bath. You look exhausted. There are some lavender salts in the cabinet, throw a handful in and relax.  When you’re done we’ll have dinner and a talk.” </p><p>Madge wanted to argue but instead she said “Thank you Katniss” and walked out and headed to her bedroom and then the bathroom. </p><p>KMKMKMKM</p><p>When Madge emerged from the bathroom, she felt surprisingly better.  She wandered down to the kitchen, which was clean and tidy. </p><p>“Are you feeling better?” asked Katniss.</p><p>“Much better. Thank you.” </p><p>“I decided against a large heavy dinner and made a Peeta special.”</p><p>“Whenever things get me down he always makes me tomato soup and grilled cheese. It’s not fancy but it's like a hug in a mug to me.  Why don’t you sit down and we can talk?” Katniss smiled at Madge. </p><p>“Gale always makes me toast and marmalade. It reminds me of when I was a kid.” Madge replied. </p><p>“Madge I need to clear something up, I’m not calm, cool or collected. I’m shy, grumpy and a bit of a bitch sometimes and  honestly I’m intimidated by you. You have such poise, resilience and I think you’re cool, calm and collected.” </p><p>“I am honoured that you want me in your wedding party and as your bridesmaid I WILL have your back and I promise if Gale does anything crazy I will either hold your bouquet while you kick his ass or kick it for you.”  </p><p>“And I think given time you and I Madge Undersee will become very good friends. Now the way the whole friend thing works is you have to tell each other the deep stuff right?” Katniss asked.</p><p>“The deep stuff?” Madge looked worried.</p><p>“Oh Yeah.” </p><p>“Uh-oh. Like what? </p><p>“Like, uh... what's your favorite color? </p><p>“Oh, well, now you've stepped over the line.” </p><p>Katniss laughed. </p><p>Over the course of dinner Katniss and Madge talked and shared stories about their lives. They had a lot more in common then either could have guessed.</p><p>Katniss did take the new found openness to gently mention to Madge that they should have no more delays when the crew wanted to film. </p><p>“It’s just rude to the crew Madge, and I bet they don’t get paid for the extra hours on short setups like that. Let them do their jobs and you do yours. Yours being the role of the beautiful bride.”</p><p>Madge had the good grace to look embarrassed and admitted she had been terrified that first day of shooting and acted badly trying to cover up her nerves.</p><p>“Madge you’re not alone in that feeling or this journey, I’m here and the crew are lovely they’ll help any way they can.”</p><p>“Can you give me away?” Madge blurted out. </p><p>“What?!” </p><p>“I have no family Katniss. My parents both passed, I’ve no siblings. I’m not sure Gale will even think about that. I don’t want to walk down the aisle alone. Please Katniss?” Madge sounded desperate as she spoke.</p><p>“You won’t be alone. I promise. I'll walk with you. Side by side.” Katniss reached out and squeezed Madge’s hand. </p><p>Katniss felt a pang of pain in her own heart. Although her dad had passed away when she was 11, she still had her mom and her sister. Poor Madge. </p><p>“Madge, once you marry Gale you will be a Hawthorne and that means you gain a mom, two brothers and a little sister. You also get me and Peeta. I know it’s not the same but we make a good substitute family.”</p><p>A little sob escaped Madge as she launched herself at Katniss giving her a big hug. </p><p>Katniss hugged her back, but hoped these hugs weren’t going to become a thing….</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there we leave it.... tomorrow will see Gale search for and find Madge’s dream dress. Or what he thinks is her dream dress. </p><p>Madge gets the official invite to her wedding.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Say Yes to the Dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dress shopping.....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was going to be a big day. </p><p>Today was the day Gale had to choose Madge’s wedding dress<br/>
</p><p>Peeta was up early to go for a run before the day’s shooting began. He was meeting Katniss at the town square to catch up and hit the trails.  He smiled at the thought of seeing his girlfriend. He really was missing her.  </p><p>He and Katniss had been together since they were 17 it was a friendship that turned to more.</p><p>It was Gale who got them together after watching them circle each other for years he grew tired and uttered these words of love and wisdom one Friday night at Sae’s diner after watching “The Dance of Peenis” as he called it. 

</p><p>Looking at them he said. </p><p>“Seriously you two need to bone already.” </p><p>And while he paid the bill Peeta asked Katniss on a “date date”.  (The “boning“ came later)</p><p>They arrived at the Park at the same time. Katniss broke out into a huge grin, ran towards Peeta and jumped into his arms covering him in kisses. </p><p>“I missed you! I missed you so much.” Katniss said between kisses.</p><p>Peeta laughed and promised Katniss that yes he had missed her too. </p><p>“So you want to go for this run then?” He asked </p><p>Katniss shrugged “I guess” </p><p>“Or…. I have the keys to the lake cabin. We could go fool around in secret like the old days. We have some time.” he shook the keys at Katniss, who gleefully responded with a nod. </p><p>Grabbing his hand Katniss dragged Peeta to her nearby car and they hit the road. </p><p>GPGPGPGPGP </p><p>Several hours later Peeta and Gale arrived with the film crew to the first of the bridal shops he was visiting today. </p><p>The sales assistant asked Gale a few questions and although he had spent the last few days pouring over wedding dresses online being confronted by 50 shades of white was throwing him off his game. </p><p>“Ok, let’s start with some basic questions, your bride to be is she tall or petite?” </p><p>“She’s 5’6” and she loves heels.” Gale supplied. </p><p>“Good that’s good. Now what’s her colouring?” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Hair and skin tone?” </p><p>“Ooohhhh. Erm actually it’s a lot like his” Gale jerked his thumb in Peeta direction. </p><p>“Right. Now style… any thoughts?”</p><p>“A few but can we see the different styles on?” </p><p>They saw fishtail dresses, lace covered ones, heavy crystal adorned ones. </p><p>Dresses with straps, without straps. </p><p>Then there was the colours - Diamond white, Ivory, white, cream.</p><p> For a laugh Peeta tried on a few dresses in the interest of getting an idea of what colour would best work for Madge.  </p><p>But nothing was capturing Gales eye. </p><p>“My love” said the assistant “if I didn’t know better I’d think you already had a dress in mind that you have set your heart on.” </p><p>“Yeah I have,  can I show you?” Gale pulled out his phone and pulled up the picture he had saved. </p><p>“Oh my! Are you sure this is what you want? I don’t carry anything like that. No bridal store I know would. It's more like a costume,  a dress like this would have to be made especially for your bride. And the colour? It’s very unusual.”</p><p>For a second Gale look dejected but then he shouted to Peeta “I’m a fool! Peeta let’s go I’ve just had a great idea. Annie we’re headed to the college I work at pack up and let’s move.” </p><p>GPGPGPGPGP </p><p>When Gale got to the college he pulled out his phone and made a quick call. </p><p>“Hey Portia, it’s Gale Hawthorne, are you in your office? Great, have you got 10 minutes? Ok we’re on our way.” </p><p>With the film crew and Peeta in tow Gale raced towards to Art and Design building.  He knocked on an office door and headed in. He asked the others to wait outside for a minute. </p><p>“Gale! Lovely to see you, what brings you here?” </p><p>“You’ve heard the news about me and Madge appearing on “Do You Take this Man?”</p><p>Portia laughed “I have, you’re quite the celebrity round here.”</p><p>“Well today is the day I have to choose Madge’s wedding dress. I had this idea of a Medieval style event, and regular wedding dresses just won’t cut it. I was hoping that the costume department might be able to help. And the crew outside would like to film this.” </p><p>“Oh…. well sure. I mean why not. I’ll see if I can help.”</p><p>After a quick set up, the crew were in place and Gale repeated what he had already told Portia so it could be filmed. </p><p>“Ok, show me what you want Gale.”</p><p>He passed her over his phone and on the display was a blue, scoop necked, long sleeved, raw silk dress. It looked like it was straight from the pages of a story book. </p><p>There was no denying it was a beautiful dress. </p><p>“And it has to be blue?” queried Portia “Red or gold would be more traditional for this era?” </p><p>“Madge doesn’t like red at all, and blue just looks good on her. I want her to be all the things she is to me - unique, special and blue itself represents stability and wisdom.” </p><p>“When do you need the dress?” </p><p>“2 weeks from tomorrow.” answered Gale</p><p>Portia’s eyebrows shot up. </p><p>“Yeah and Madge can only see it the day before, so really 2 weeks from today.”</p><p>Peeta who had been watching the whole scene unfolding was beginning to think Gale’s blue dress idea wasn’t going to come to come to fruition when Portia suddenly looked at Gale and said: </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>Gale and Peeta shot up out of their seats and whooped with delight. </p><p>When they finally settled down. Portia went through how she was going to pull it off. </p><p>“If you are happy to allow some of my students and Cinna who heads up the tailoring module help me I think we can swing it.” </p><p>“Yeah? What about price and fabric?” Asked Gale. </p><p>“Let me call Cinna in and we’ll get right to work.”</p><p>“Gale while you do that I’ll call the other bridal shop and cancel this afternoon’s appointment.” Peeta said as he took his phone out of his pocket.</p><p>Pollux, Jackson and Annie meanwhile prepared for the next few hours of filming. </p><p>This shoot was turning out to be one of their favourites and from what Cressida said the footage so far had been exceptional. Cress also reckoned that Gale was probably going to end up a fan favourite. Good looks aside his sincerity and love for Madge just shone out of him. </p><p>KMKMKMKMKM</p><p>“What was that??” Katniss jumped at the noise of a trumpet from outside, she glanced out the window and grinning she called Madge. </p><p>“Everything ok Katniss?” </p><p>“Oh yeah, look outside?”</p><p>There on Katniss' front lawn stood Madge’s two future brothers in laws -Rory and Vic- blowing plastic trumpets and wearing velvet hats with big white feathers in them and a camera crew filming them. </p><p>She started to laugh as she ran to the door, flinging it open. </p><p>As she did she noticed an apple with an arrow through it and  on the arrowhead a white envelope. </p><p>She bent down to pick it up and opening it Madge began to read the piece of paper and once she had finished she let out a shriek and began to jump around. </p><p>“It's my wedding invitation!! Katniss look!!! Quick…. Rory! Vick! Tell Gale I love him and can’t wait to marry him.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5 Days to Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katniss was apprehensive she had been summoned to the Gale’s  house to finally see her bridesmaid dress. </p><p>The last few weeks had been intense with long days - Katniss imagined it was even tougher for the guys. </p><p>Her longest day of filming was when Madge’s dress shopping and dream venue day was filmed. </p><p>Madge had proved quite … determined in her opinion on how she saw her dream wedding. </p><p>They had visited the very regal and imposing “Coin Castle” to Katniss it seemed awful, which Madge had stated was her “dream venue”.</p><p>Stark, cold, too “proper” but Mage loved the grandeur of it all. The chandeliers, the grand top tables with more glassware and cutlery then Katniss had ever seen in her lifetime. </p><p>Madge was in her element talking about how it reminded her of her childhood and how it was EXACTLY what her parents would have wanted for her.  </p><p>Katniss privately thought of that is what her dad had wanted this for her then he wouldn’t  have saddled her with all that debt. </p><p>The dress shopping came next. </p><p>For 5 hours Katniss and Hazel Hawthorne, Madge’s soon to be mother-in-law sat and watched Madge try on dresses.  </p><p>Her favourite was a princess gown with a huge tulle skirt with heavy  beading and crystals on the bodice. The only thing more alarming than the skirt size was the price. </p><p>Again Madge made a comment about how this was exactly what her parents would want for her. </p><p>“I know it’s probably not practical for the whole day. I would like another dress for the evening I think. Something lighter.” She turned to the sales assistant and asked her to pull some lighter options.</p><p>Hazel glanced at Katniss “I hope Gale’s choice is in line with her vision…..”</p><p>“Don’t worry Haze, I have full faith in Gale and this is just some fun for Madge. It’ll make for great television.” smiled Katniss</p><p>GPGPGPGPGP</p><p>The last few weeks had been full of ups and downs for Gale and Peeta .  Gale wanted a band for the wedding but they were too costly so settled for DJ. </p><p>The flowers….. Gale could not believe the price of wedding bouquets. He begrudgingly paid that one. </p><p>He had sorted suits easily enough opting to buy black trousers, white shirts and waistcoats for him,  Peeta, Rory and Vick. Cinna was making him a tie to match Madge and Peeta would wear a tie in a similar shade to Katniss dress.</p><p>His younger sister and all round teenage nightmare Posy was acting as flower girl/junior bridesmaid. He had found a medieval style dress online for her to wear.</p><p>She took one look at it and said no way. </p><p>The fight that evening was the stuff of legends and captured all on camera as was the force of nature Hazel Hawthorne who in less  then 5 minutes had it all sorted. </p><p>Posy would wear the dress- with alterations.</p><p>The Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties had gone well too(to Gales knowledge anyway....)</p><p>Gale had fretted over how to cover the costs of both.  Then his friend Thom had suggested they stay up at his uncle's cabin. They could fish, swim, barbecue and drink beer all day long. </p><p>Gale was grateful for the offer and since the guys knew he didn’t want a wild night this suited him. He would pay for the food, bait and the guys all said they would chip in for the beers.  The evening had been a great success.</p><p>He hoped Madge had liked her day.</p><p>KMKMKMKMKM </p><p>Gale had a more extravagant experience for Madge. He booked a cottage on the grounds of a luxury hotel, managed to get a treatment for each lady, use of the spa facilities and a set menu evening dinner. </p><p>After their treatments they sat in the pool area talking. </p><p>Delly laughed telling the others how her bachelorette party doubled as her baby shower. </p><p>Katniss mum and Hazel chipped in with thier own stories while Madge sat looking miserable.</p><p>Katniss was slowly losing patience at Madge.</p><p>“Ok spill. What’s going on? You are  like a demon bitch today.” </p><p>“Nothing.” Madge pouted.</p><p>“Madge….” Katniss used her best scary voice and scowl. </p><p>“I can’t do this!” She cried and she pulled at the wires on her microphone and ran away. </p><p>The camera crew and the ladies of the party were soon chasing after her and Katniss. </p><p>Katniss just managed to catch her before she locked herself into one of the luxury changing suites.</p><p>“STOP! Madge just stop. Talk to me.” she pleaded </p><p>“Katniss let us in. Madge please?” called Hazel from outside the room. </p><p>“I can’t do this! I thought I could but I can’t. I miss Gale. I miss him so much. I don’t know what’s happening. I have no control over anything. I hate it.  I hate that I feel so sick all the time and I am just so tired Katniss.” and with that Madge wept once more like a baby. </p><p>Katniss didn’t know what to say so she pulled Madge into a hug. </p><p>“Madge come on we’ve been over this. You trust Gale. You love him. He wouldn’t do anything to hurt you. I’m going to let the girls in ok?”</p><p>Katniss reached over and unlocked the door Hazel, Prim, Delly, Lily Everdeen, Leevy and Bristel all stumbled in followed closely by Castor and Rue. </p><p>Castor in the course of getting the shot asked Delly to move. </p><p>“Excuse me! My friend is upset and you want to get a better shot. Get a shot of this!” And Delly stood in front of Madge and Katniss blocking the view, which Castor could have worked with had Delly not decided to flash her boobs and very loudly begin to swear. </p><p>Delly was making all the footage unusable. </p><p>Fixing her glare on Castor and Rue she told them to back off and go have lunch. They began to laugh and putting away their stuff agreed to meet the party in 3 hours to resume filming. </p><p>Happy Delly watched them walk away after they retrieved the recording equipment.</p><p>When she turned back she took in the slightly shocked and amused looks from the others. </p><p>She shrugged and stated simply “No one messes with my friends and family.”</p><p>Once back and the cottage and free from filming Madge unloaded on the group. Her fears about the wedding and marriage, her anxieties about being a wife. </p><p>Just saying the stuff out loud helped Madge to feel better and she realised that Gale probably felt the same but unlike a normal wedding they couldn’t confide in each other. </p><p>When the crew came back Madge spoke to them and apologised. </p><p>Castor roared laughing and told her this was easily the most fun he’d had in months and not to worry.   </p><p>On impulse Madge asked him and Rue to join them for dinner and to help celebrate her dwindling days of single life. </p><p>Touched by her offer they accepted and once the cameras went off the party really got going. </p><p>Castor wished he had left the camera on, he still had no idea who shaved his left eyebrow off…. </p><p>GPGPGPGPGP</p><p>“She’s here!” </p><p>Annie had the crew ready and shouted action.  Katniss walked through to the living room. </p><p>Gale was told to go get the dress and bring it in. </p><p>Annie had put it in a bright yellow garment bag.</p><p>“Ok… I think you’re gonna like this. Open her up.” grinned Gale </p><p>Slowly Katniss pulled the zipper down. The dress was a strange colour, she panicked until she realised it was the reflection of the yell bag.</p><p>It was very simple, two thick straps, a scooped neckline, there was a belt  and the fabric was not shiny or satiny or chiffon. It didn’t look like a bridesmaid dress at all. </p><p>“Can I try it on?” She asked </p><p>As she left the room Gale looked at Peeta “She hates it.”</p><p>“No. She’s barely seen it. Wait until she has it on.” Peeta said encouragingly. </p><p>The 10 minutes until Katniss returned were agony. </p><p>When she entered the room Peeta instantly knew Gale had picked a winner.</p><p>“Gale! This is beautiful!!! Where ever did you find this?” Katniss said twirling to show of the full, flared skirt. </p><p>Relieved Gale grinned “Online. Do yo really like it? I know linen isn’t a normal fabric for a bridesmaid dress but trust me, it’ll be perfect for this.” </p><p>“The colour is amazing. It’s such a soft grey. It’s a bit big though around my bust and waist and the length is off. Can it be altered?” she asked </p><p>Gale looked worried he hadn’t considered alterations for Katniss dress.  </p><p>“Call my mom.” Katniss said “she’ll do it.” </p><p>“Thanks Katniss I will.”</p><p>“Hope you are gonna save me a dance at this wedding?” asked Peeta his blue eyes sparkling.</p><p>“Maybe…” she winked at him. </p><p>“Gale what about shoes? I’ll need them for the hem alterations.” </p><p>“I was hoping to keep these a surprise but ok. Hold on.” Gale left the room and returned with a box, he handed it over. </p><p>Katniss opened the box and her eyes widened in shock. </p><p>In the box lay the most beautiful pair of shoes she had even seen. </p><p>They were t-bar shoes, in the same colour as her dress, the soles were soft leather and they were embroidered with little flowers. </p><p>“Gale!!! These are incredible and no heels…” </p><p>“Ok so I need you to do me a favour. Madge is getting to see her dress in 3 days time. You need to blindfold her for the trip over. Vick will pick you up at 10.30am and whatever happens please tell Madge I love her and to trust me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dream Dress?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s the day before the wedding Madge finally sees her dress.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Madge was getting excited. It was the day she would finally see her dress. She tried to tamper her excitement but all she could think of was white dresses and tiaras. She wondered would Gale have gone for a veil. </p><p>She did a little dance around the room. She couldn’t believe tomorrow was her wedding day! </p><p>Madge knew the date and the time she would be collected at but not the location of her wedding. It was terrifying and exciting. </p><p>Gathering her bag and belongings she looked around her bedroom. She had enjoyed her time here but 3 weeks with no contact from Gale had proved tougher than she had imagined. </p><p>She would be glad to get home, glad to no longer have a crew tagging after, although she had to admit they were a nice bunch. </p><p>Poor Castor was still without an eyebrow after the Bachelorette party but he had been so much fun that night. </p><p>When he and Katniss had sang “I got you babe” Madge thought she would break a rib laughing. They were so awful -well he was Katniss however had an amazing voice. </p><p>Katniss had proven herself to be a real diamond. She was good at taking Madge to task when she got too out of control…. which Madge was embarrassed to admit had happened far too often over the past 3 weeks.</p><p>Katniss was like Gale in a lot of ways. She was quiet, steady, practical and tough! </p><p>Her musings were interrupted by Katniss' calling her.</p><p>“Hey Madge the cars are here.”  </p><p>Out front were two cars.Hazel would drive herself , Posy and Rue in her car. Meanwhile Vick would take Katniss, Madge and Castor to the dress fitting in his.</p><p>Madge felt a frisson of excitement run through her, so grabbed her bag and walked to meet Katniss. </p><p>“Madge, I have been asked to blindfold you to keep things a surprise. Are you game?” asked Katniss. </p><p>“Yes. I guess. Let’s do this.” Madge seemed very reluctant. Katniss remembered what Gale had said to her when she went to see her dress so she told Madge to trust Gale and remember he loved her. </p><p>It did the trick. Once Katniss was sure Madge couldn’t see Vick helped her  to get Madge into the back seat of his car.  </p><p>Vick gave a beep of the car horn to let his mom know they were ready and they set off.  </p><p>Vick had been instructed to drive Madge around for at least an hour before bringing her to the college to meet Portia. </p><p>Katniss watched bewildered as Vick drove in circles, out of town and back into town. </p><p>He drove to the Lake. </p><p>By Madge and Gale’s house three times. </p><p>Then by Katniss' house again. </p><p>“Katniss? Do you know where we are?” Madge asked as they passed her house. </p><p>“I can say I do, but I don’t know where we’re going.” Katniss replied honestly.</p><p>Eventually Vick pulled into the college and Katniss saw someone standing in a Robin Hood outfit holding a scroll. She stifled a giggle and told Madge to stay put and she’d help her out of the car. </p><p>Rue and Castor meanwhile were preparing to get the shots of Madge and the scroll holding kid. Hazel, Vick and Posy stood close by. </p><p>“Ok let’s do this!!” shouted Rue.</p><p>Once Katniss had Madge out, Rue prompted her to walk Madge to the “X” she had made with tape.  Once happy with the position for the shot she gave the thumbs up and Katniss removed the blindfold. It took a second for Madge to adjust. </p><p>“Where? This is where Gale works. Why are we HERE?” she asked but before she could continue “Robin Hood” stepped forward and handed her the scroll and with a deep bow he sprinted off. </p><p>Madge opened the parchment which in beautiful gold writing instructed her to head to the Campus theatre. </p><p>“I guess we head over there then.” she said her forehead scrunched in confusion. </p><p>“Ok well since my services are no longer required I’m gonna head over to the diner. Call me when you are ready and I come back to bring you all home?” Vick said waving goodbye. </p><p>When they arrived Portia met the group and she instructed Katniss, Hazel and Posy to sit in the front row. </p><p>She brought Madge onstage and behind the heavy, green, velvet stage curtain. Rue and Castor followed them to get the all important shot of Madge seeing her wedding dress for the first time. </p><p>The trio in the seats waited and then they heard it - The unmistakable shriek of a shocked bride. </p><p>“Madge? Everything ok?” called Katniss.</p><p>“I - he’s - Katniss this is all wrong. Why would he do this? It’s BLUE!!!”  The last word bouncing around the theatre.</p><p>Posy who up until then had been detached in a way only teenagers can be suddenly sat up </p><p>“Ooooo blue, that’s sooooo cool.” </p><p>(She always had Gale pegged as a real traditional dude; this choice made him infinitely more interesting to her.)</p><p>Madge clearly did not appreciate this “rogue” move by Gale and stormed out from behind the curtain. </p><p>“Why would he do this? It’s just…. I mean…” she was confused and she started crying.</p><p>Portia stood close by, she warned Gale this was going to be risky but she hadn’t expected Madge to burst into tears. Stunned silence maybe.</p><p>Katniss and Hazel were at her side in an instant, but Madge just shook them off.  </p><p>“He knows I want a traditional wedding! Why would he think I would want to wear a costume.”</p><p>Portia stepped forward “Miss Undersee this dress has been made with love for you and only you.  Please won’t you just try it on? Look at the details Gale put in it for you?” </p><p>“No! I will not” and Madge stamped her feet like a spoilt child. </p><p>Hazel and Katniss winced at Madge’s carry on. Posy giggled at the sight grown up acting like a kid.</p><p>Madge continued giving out demanding someone fix this. Now! She should not be expected to wear “that” she waved dismissively in the direction of the dress. </p><p>This was the final straw for Katniss.</p><p>“You are a piece of work you know? For three weeks I have put up with tantrums and tears. I get that you’re scared and it’s not what you envisioned but Madge Gale has spent 3 weeks planning your wedding. A wedding for a tv show that he really didn’t want to do. But he did. FOR YOU!! So put on your big girl pants, try that dress on and stop being an dick.” she fumed.</p><p>Madge’s mouth fell open. She spluttered but did as she was told. </p><p>Portia and Hazel stared at Katniss stifling a giggle. Posy gave her a thumbs up. </p><p>15 minutes later Madge appeared on the stage in her one of a kind, blue wedding gown.</p><p>The blue Gale had selected was perfect for her colouring. Portia had taken her blond hair down, and it framed her face beautifully. She looked like a princess. She looked absolutely stunning. </p><p>The dress had a belt and onstage Portia was pointing at things on it. They all watched as Madge’s hand shot to her mouth and she began to cry once more. </p><p>“Are they happy tears?” Katniss whispered out the side of her mouth to Hazel. </p><p>Posy had run up to take a closer look at things, while Katniss and Hazel walked up at a slower pace.</p><p>“No idea, let’s go find out. Katniss, thank you for snapping some sense into Madge. She is such a lovely girl, but her upbringing was so different from Gale’s. I worry that a marriage to a College Lecturer in Seamton won’t be enough for her sometimes.” Hazel confessed.</p><p>“I know Hazel but I believe these two will go the distance. Madge has been let down so often by people in the past she gets frightened when she has no control. You know as well as I do that nothing is perfect and it shouldn't be I don’t think - maybe that would be too easy.” Katniss shrugged. </p><p>“Katniss Everdeen you have turned into quite the woman. You and Peeta bring out the best in each other.”</p><p>“I think Madge does that for Gale too, she pushes him to aim higher to believe in himself. She’s a handful though” said Hazel ruefully.</p><p>When they got to Madge she cried harder.</p><p>“Look at this, he’s had our initials embroidered on the belt and my favourite flowers, and the name of the place we had our first date! The whole sash is full of memories! And look here on the back of the dress it’s the date of our wedding. I’m such an ungrateful cow. This dress is perfect. I can move in it, it’s elegant and a real work of art.”</p><p>She threw herself at Portia sobbing  “I AM SO SORRY I INSULTED YOUR WORK!”</p><p>“It’s ok, really. Why don’t we take a look and see if we need last minute alterations done, and I have one more thing for you.” Portia left and returned with a box.   </p><p>Madge opened it and showed the other, like Katniss she had been given a beautiful pair of embroidered slippers. She hugged them to her chest and grinning she whispered “Perfect.”</p><p>Rue and Castor knew this footage was golden, but both decided that not all of it would find its way to Cressida…… </p><p>KMKMKMKMKM </p><p>After the mornings excitement of the dress fitting Katniss was glad when they were finally done with the filming.</p><p>Madge had made some appointments for Hazel , Posy  and herself at a local beauty salon to get their nails done. She had asked Katniss if she wanted to come but Katniss was happy to let the Hawthorne’s spend some time together. Rue and Castor went to the salon to do some filming with them. </p><p>Blissfully alone Katniss grabbed a bottle of water and sank into Peeta’s favourite armchair. She felt all the tension leave her body as she sat there and very soon she dozed off.  </p><p>She woke up a short time later to the vibrating of her mobile. It was Peeta. </p><p>“Hey handsome” she yawned </p><p>“Katniss! We’re in trouble. Cray's Cars have run off with Gale’s money. There’s no transportation for tomorrow. And Gale forgot to book hair and make up for you and Madge. He’s freaking out. No where is available. Please tell me you have a suggestion or two to save the day.” </p><p>“Oh damn.” muttered Katniss. </p><p>GPGPGPGPGP</p><p>While Katniss and Madge had been trying on her dress Gale had been busy putting final touches together. </p><p>The weather forecast was looking good for the ceremony.</p><p>Effie had helped him with the reception venue, arranging rows of tables to give the space a banquet hall feel. He had found lanterns and candles that were now placed along the tables and the Botanic Garden staff had come up trumps by offering to decorate with trailing ivy, herbs and wildflowers.  </p><p>Effie and her staff had been incredibly accommodating and helpful. It had given Gale a sense that things were all going to be smooth sailing. </p><p>He encountered an issue with the food just after issuing the invites. </p><p>While his hog roast was a great idea, he had completely forgotten that some of their guests were vegan and vegetarian and one of Madge’s friends didn’t eat pork on religious grounds. </p><p>Peeta made a quick call to the caterers and they came up with several options. Peeta liked the sound of the Whole roasted cauliflower with Middle Eastern spices. </p><p>Gale then called the guests to check with them how these options would work and overwhelmingly the reactions to these additions were positive. </p><p>The salads which would be served would all now be vegan friendly  and the sides to go with the baked potatoes would contain vegan toppings.</p><p>Gale had found a mead brewery that were shipping over barrels of honey mead and traditional ale. The Botanic Gardens didn’t have an alcohol license, but he was able to secure an permit to serve alcohol at the reception but he couldn’t sell it. </p><p>The cost of the permit and the alcohol bill was an unexpected expense, but Gale had managed to work out a deal with a local alcohol supplier and now had a decent selection of beers from small craft breweries, wines and soft drinks to supplement the mead and ale.</p><p>While he expected things to go wrong and so far Gale had managed to resolve each minor issue quickly. </p><p>However with less than 36 hours to go he tried to contact Cray’s Cars to go over which car would collect who, the times and he had mini bottles of champagne for Madge and Katniss to have placed in the car.</p><p>The problem was he couldn’t contact them. No one was answering the mobile number he had.</p><p>“Peeta? Can you try that landline number? The mobile isn’t picking up” Gale asked Peeta. </p><p>“Gale, it’s saying the number is no longer in service.” Peeta answered. </p><p>Peeta typed the company name into<br/>
Google and the first thing that came up was a local forum and it appeared that Cray’s Cars had taken money from brides and grooms from all over 12 and had now just disappeared….</p><p>And somewhere in the midst of this drama Gale realised he had never organised hair and make up for Madge and Katniss…..</p><p>PKPKPKPKPK</p><p>“Ok - hair and makeup…. no problem we can do our own! Easy.” Katniss had jumped up out of the chair and was pacing. </p><p>“The cars….the cars… you only need one really. For Madge? You guys drive yourselves. I’ve got it! Call Darius Loughlin. He has a vintage VW Camper van and a heart of gold he will definitely help. I know he will. It’s not exactly a wedding car but it’ll be fun and different. Ask Gale what he thinks?” Katniss told a frazzled Peeta</p><p>She heard Peeta relay the information to Gale. “He says yes! And you are the best. We gotta go. Don’t tell Madge.”</p><p>“Of course not. Hey Peeta? I love you, see you at midday?”</p><p>“Nothing could keep me away. Love you too.” </p><p>That evening Madge returned home looking relaxed and refreshed. </p><p>“Hi Katniss. Anything exciting happen while I was gone?” She asked, flopping onto the sofa. </p><p>“Nah. Not a thing” smiled Katniss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Big, Big Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And we’re done! Thanks to folks for reading. </p><p>This was a lot of fun for me to write - I like fluff, reality tv  and weddings so this was a real nice one to work on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katniss woke up early. The wedding was today which meant Peeta would be coming home with her this evening. She missed him, maddeningly so. </p><p>As she lay there in his old school wrestling shirt she thought about their lives together. She had never really considered marriage. She liked the way things were but over the last few weeks she realised that she might like to take that leap…..</p><p>She heard Madge heading to the kitchen so she threw on some yoga pants and made her way down to grab breakfast. </p><p>“Good morning Bride!” Katniss called out. </p><p>Madge spun around and had a grin a mile wide. She looked well rested, glowing and calm. </p><p>“It’s finally here! My wedding day. The camera crew will be here in an hour, I just wanted to have a few minutes before they arrive to settle myself. Do you want a cup of tea? Coffee?” </p><p>“Tea please. Ok before the crew get here, Gale didn’t arrange for a hair and makeup person.” Katniss has been dreading telling Madge this. </p><p>“Oh…. oh.” Madge took a deep breath. </p><p>Katniss braced herself for a tantrum. </p><p>“No problem. If you can braid my hair, I’ll do our makeup. What do you say?” replied Madge. </p><p>“Madge I think that might just work a treat.” smiled Katniss </p><p>GPGPGPGPGP</p><p>Over at the grooms things were a little bit more chaotic.  </p><p>The night before Vick and Rory had insisted on stopping by Gale’s with a bottle of “Ripper’s Spirit” a local alcoholic drink and told their big brother that it was tradition to have a drink the night before.  </p><p>Gale who was a bag of nerves figured a drink couldn’t do any harm so he took a shot or two and had a beer followed by another and another. </p><p>The last thing he remembered was standing in the back garden howling at the moon while shouting “I’m getting married!” </p><p>“Rise and shine Gale!” called Peeta. </p><p>Gale groaned and reached for the bottle of water someone -probably Peeta- left on his locker. He stumbled out to see Peeta in the kitchen making breakfast. </p><p>“Jesus Gale you look like death warmed over. Vick and Rory have just left. They have their ties and will see us at the ceremony. I told you idiots not to drink so much. Here get this into you. Then get yourself into the shower.”</p><p>“How are you so fresh?” Gale scowled. </p><p>“My secret? I didn’t get drunk” Peeta beamed brightly “I warned you to lay off but you and your brothers were determined to toast the entire of your family tree last night.” </p><p>“Vick and Rory were making up some of those people I swear to god.” Gale complained between mouthfuls of bacon and pancakes. </p><p>“You could be right I for one have never known anyone to be christened Jezcedvid Hawthorne. The crew will be here in about 30 minutes, go grab a shower and we’ll get this show on the road. You're getting married dude, in a little over 3 hours.”</p><p>Gale nodded, and headed to the shower. </p><p>Peeta was just putting the last of the dishes in the dishwasher when her heard Gale scream. </p><p>“Those little fuckers!!” He came barrelling out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. </p><p>“Look what those little shits did. Did you know about this?” He gestured to his waist area.</p><p>Peeta glanced down and burst out laughing.</p><p>Either Rory or Vick had got their hands on a marker and on Gale’s waistline had written “PROPERTY OF MADGE” and a large arrow pointing towards his penis. </p><p>“Nothing to do with me I swear. They must have done it when they put you to bed. They were very helpful last night, I guess I know why now.”</p><p>“Jesus Christ!! I will kill them. This better wash off.” He said as he stomped off back down to the bathroom. </p><p>Peeta couldn’t wait to tell Katniss about this especially when he heard another shout from Gale a few minutes later. </p><p>“It won’t wash off. This better not be visible through my shirt.”</p><p>KMKMKMKMKM</p><p>Rue and Castor had been pleasantly surprised by the scene that greeted them when they arrived at Katniss’ house.  </p><p>They had expected a more frazzled and raging Madge after being told there was no hair and makeup team for her instead they found a relaxed and happy woman. </p><p>As they sat talking to Madge getting her thoughts  on today, the doorbell rang.  Katniss went to answer and found Hazel, Posy and a florist. </p><p>Part of the show was the day of the wedding was be the first time the bride would see her bridal party’s outfits.  Now Posy was here, it was time to do that. </p><p>Madge waited. </p><p>Posy was the first through the door, her dress was grey linen with long sleeves. The sleeves had embroidered flowers along them. It was simple but very beautiful. </p><p>Katniss came in then. Madge was stunned. Her dress was plain, simple but so elegant. Katniss had braided her hair and wrapped it on the back of her head, with a few loose pieces around her face.  </p><p>“You ladies look beautiful! Never in a million years would have thought of grey as a wedding colour… but you both look so gorgeous!”</p><p>“You wouldn’t be saying that if you saw the original version of this.” said Posy. </p><p>“Oh?”smiled Madge </p><p>“Yeah it had an awful apron thing and crazy sleeves. Luckily Portia redesigned it so I didn’t look like a total dork” exclaimed Posy. </p><p>“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad” </p><p>“Wait until you see the show, Madge and you will understand just how bad Gale’s choice was.” said Posy darkly. </p><p>“We’ll Posy you look stunning now so why don’t I fix your hair and we’ll help Madge get ready.” Katniss smiled. </p><p>“Cool.” shrugged Posy. </p><p>Once Madge was dressed her nerves kicked in. She couldn’t sit still and paced. She was making Katniss dizzy. </p><p>“You flowers are very unusual” commented Rue trying to distract Madge. </p><p>“I haven’t even properly looked at them!” exclaimed Madge. </p><p>“Why don’t we do that now. We have 10 minutes until the car gets here. Let’s do a final run through to make sure we’re all set.” suggested Katniss. </p><p>“Firstly have we covered the old tradition-Old,New, Borrowed and Blue? Well your dress is blue and new, old is your mom’s diamond necklace and borrowed. That’s easy the hair combs I lent you.” said Katniss.</p><p>Posy had gone to the kitchen and was carrying the flowers in.  The bouquets were a mix of wildflowers and herbs. Madge’s was slightly different from the others as  hers included white Peonies. Each bouquet was wrapped in the fabric from leftover from Madge’s dress. The result was rustic and pretty.  </p><p>Madge could suddenly see what Gale’s vision for their wedding was - simple, elegant and unique.  What she had seen so far had not necessarily been what she had imagined but it just felt right. </p><p>“Ok, well I think we’re ready. I’m just going to retouch my makeup and use the bathroom, we can-“</p><p>Madge was cut off by the sound of a car horn and raced to the front door to see a bright red old VW Bus.</p><p>The driver hopped out, Madge recognised immediately who it was: Darius Loughlin and  Darius was dressed like Friar Tuck…..</p><p>“My lady! Behold your chariot awaits to take you to your prince. Are you ready?” </p><p>“Yes!!!! Just let me grab my purse and then we’re good. Katniss! Posy! Let’s go!! I’m getting married!!”</p><p>KMKMKMKMKM </p><p>The drive to the venue didn’t take that long. Madge clutched Katniss’ hand as she realised where they were headed. </p><p>Darius drove into the car park and Madge saw a very elegant woman waiting by a red carpet. Once he had the van stopped and parked Darius jumped out and opened the door helping Posy, Katniss and then Madge out of the vehicle. </p><p>The elegant woman stepped forward and introduced herself.</p><p>“Welcome Madge, my name is Effie Trinket and I am the Event Coordinator here at The Gardens.  Once you are ready, you and your ladies will follow me to the ceremony. Your groom has worked so hard on this day, and it has been a pleasure working with him.” </p><p>Effie glanced at her watch as Katniss straightened Madge’s dress and Posy handed her her flowers. </p><p>Taking a deep breath Madge nodded at Effie and spoke “Lead the way Miss Trinket.” </p><p>“This is our Walled Garden and this is where your vows will take place. When the music begins Posy will walk in first, Katniss will count to twenty five and she will walk in and then Madge you will count to twenty five and begin your walk.” </p><p>“Miss Trinket,  Katniss will walk with me. Both of my parents have passed away and I don’t want to walk alone.” </p><p>“Ah yes Gale mentioned that however you won’t be walking alone.” Effie nodded her head in the direction of the gate. </p><p>Madge turned around to see her old governess Mags smiling at her. </p><p>“Mags! Oh Mags!” Madge gasped and ran towards the woman who had just appeared. </p><p>“Who is that?” Posy asked Katniss. </p><p>“I’m not sure. An aunt maybe?” answered Katniss.</p><p>Madge called Katniss and Posy over. </p><p>“I would like to introduce you to the woman who practically raised me. This is Mags, Mags Odair. She looked after me until my father sent me to The Academy Boarding School when I was 12. We’ve stayed in touch through letters and calls all these years.” she looked fondly at the woman standing by her side. </p><p>“Your young man contacted me to invite me to your wedding. He then approached me and asked me if I would walk you down the aisle. It is my greatest joy to see you happy Madge.” </p><p>“Well then shall we get things started?” asked Effie.</p><p>Madge nodded and with a wave of her hand music began to play and Posy started her walk.</p><p>It was time to see what other surprises Gale had in store. </p><p>KPKPKPKPKP</p><p>The morning after the wedding Peeta Mellark stretched out glad to be home in his own bed. Beside him Katniss slept on.  </p><p>She looked so beautiful yesterday, watching her glide down the aisle had taken his breath away.  He couldn’t take his eyes off her. </p><p>As they stood supporting their oldest friend marry the woman he loved,  Peeta and Katniss knew that as hard and weird as the last 3 weeks had been they were glad they had been able to share it with Gale and Madge. </p><p>Gale’s wedding had been a great success, the guests had feasted and drank their fill and then danced into the night.  </p><p>Madge had told anyone that would listen that Gale had pulled off the greatest wedding of all time and all other weddings could suck it! The mead seemed to bring out her wild side. </p><p>Peeta was sure the film crews had got some great footage. From what they had been told Gale and Madge’s wedding would be aired in about three months. It was strange to think 3 weeks work would be condensed down into one hour. </p><p>Katniss had started to wake up and Peeta leaned over and gave her a kiss. </p><p>“Mmmmmmm, I’ve missed that.” she sighed and opened her eyes. </p><p>“More where that came from.” Peeta said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. </p><p>“Good to know.” she murmured. </p><p>“It’s weird to wake up with no wedding planning to do” he mused. </p><p>Katniss pulled herself up, looked over at Peeta and she said “Funny you should say that…. Peeta Mellark I’m not saying I want to get married in three weeks but how about we start planning ours. I’ve always wanted a Fall wedding.”</p><p>Peeta stared at her “Are you saying what I think you're saying? Because if you are I have so many ideas for our wedding!” </p><p>“Oh yes I am saying what you think I’m saying, but just to be totally clear - Peeta will you marry me?”</p><p>“Hell yeah!!!!!!”</p><p>The End!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>